W40k: Tech Legion
The Techno Legion is a Loyalist Astartes/Imperial Guard Force founded in the 35th Millenium. The Techno Legion is a part of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and is a huge aspect of the Mechanicus' infantry forces. The Techno Legion's Headquarters is located on Braxis II, with recruiting grounds all over the Braxis Sector. The former Necron Tombworld, Braxis XVI, is now a Techno Legion Forge World, and the cave systems left by the Necrons are being used for testing of possibly dangerous weaponry. History Geneseed Recruitment Known Inventions *Deactivation Weaponry - Effective against Necrons, Electronics and Light Vehicles *Magnetism Bending Weaponry - Effective anything metallic, designed to fight Necrons *Incediary Torpedo - Effective against Hive Ships *Ground-Shatter Warhead - Concussion weaponry. Effective against Titans. *Experimental Energy Shield - Defensive addition to Power Armour *Immolation Bombs - Effective against Bunkers. *Wrist Mounted Close Combat Weaponry - Effective against a variety of targets *Sonic Bomb - Concussion Weaponry. Effective against Infantry in Underground Bunkers. *Light-Bending Camoflague - Experimental Camoflague, similar to Infiltration Chapter Appearance Known Techno Legionaires *'Atari '- Tech Lord, High Command member *'Imotech' '- '''Master of the Forge, High Command member *'Techpriest Caius Avos''' - Techpriest and permanent member of the chapter, High Command member *'Taro Stungg' - One of the leaders of the Guardsmen in the Techno Legion. *'Septus Matore '- One of the leaders of the Guardsmen in the Techno Legion. *'Voltorn Diapon' - One of the leaders of the Guardsmen in the Techno Legion. *'Atramas Uranor' - Master of the Apothecarion *'Xenon Appias - '''1st Battle Company Marshal *'Telesphorus - 2nd Battle Company Marshal *'''Oderius Eneras - 3rd Battle Company Marshal *'Dandaros' - 4th Battle Company Marshal *'Evander Stygian' - 5th Battle Company Marshal Traitors and Renegades *'Sedecim Atrappus '- Former Tech Lord, Currently a highly regarded Warsmith in the Iron Warriors Known Vessels *'Morpheus - '''Battle Barge *'Hyperion''' - Battle Barge *'Helios' - Battle Barge Enemies A list of the Techno Legion's enemies: *'Iron Warriors' - The Techno Legion's arch-rivals. *'Orks' - The Orks are hated by the Techno Legion because of their lack of sophisticated technology, but the Techno Legion haven't battled them much. *'Braxis XVI' - A Necron Tombworld that was formerly the primary enemy of the Techno Legion. Currently a Techno Legion Forge World. Necrons located in the Nutaron system. *'Xith'kai - '... *'Hedoth' - The Hedoth have for very long wanted to aquire the Techno Legion's Weapon Systems and armour, and vice versa. Allies A list of the Techno Legion's allies: *'Adeptus Mechanicus' - The Techno Legion is an Adeptus Mechanicus chapter. *'Iron Hands' - The Techno Legion's Parent Chapter *'Imperial Fists' - The Imperial Fists are also rivals of the Iron Warriors *'Red Crusaders' - The Techno Legion supplies the Red Crusaders with new and up to date weaponry. *'Emperor's Iron '- The Emperor's Iron once fought for a system together with the Techno Legion. *'Blaze Ravens -' The Blaze Ravens are the main testers of the Techno Legion's Anti-Tyranid weaponry. *'Tyranid Hunters - '''The Techno Legion creates many forms weaponry for the Tyranid Hunters *'Ordo Draconis''' - They have been allies since the Techno Legion answered a call for help in an event called the Balatiaro Incident. Trivia *The name, Techno Legion, is not based on the Seperatist faction, the Techno Union, from Star Wars. *The Tech Lord's name, Atari, is not derived from the Console. Category:Warhammer 40k